


Unexpected

by jeonjangmi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Opposites Attract, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonjangmi/pseuds/jeonjangmi
Summary: Magnet - an object where like repels like and opposites attract each other. North pole to south pole; south to north. Whatever direction they're in, two opposites always come together to combine as one. That was what the two of them were - different poles that were attracted to each other.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stressed so I'm in a fic mood. There's no inspiration so I'm on a transferring streak instead.
> 
> This was requested by a close friend back in 2018 and it's really not my ship but I thought it was a good challenge at the time.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Magnet - an object where like repels like and opposites attract each other. North pole to south pole; south to north. Whatever direction they're in, two opposites always come together to combine as one. That was what the two of them were - different poles that were attracted to each other.

Wonwoo was a chic and quiet type. He doesn't speak unless he's talked to. With a book always in his hands, he didn't care about the people around him. Actually, he preferred it if they didn't talk to him. He loved being by himself, his mind diving into the world of fantasies and imaginations that books brought him.

Soonyoung, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He loved being around people. His friends were always around him and they were loud together. In that noise, he was always the center of attraction with his bright personality. Everyone loved being with him just as he loved being with others. He's the type that would rather choose conversations rather than read a few lines from any type of book.

They were two completely different people and no one would ever think they'd get along. But they did. One right click and the unexpected happened.

Unlike his usual self, Soonyoung arrived early that day. It was so early that the only person inside the classroom was his very quiet classmate Wonwoo. He was comfortable with the whole student body due to his popularity but this one he was unsure about. He was one of the few that he never talked to after all.

Silently walking to his seat, he blatantly stared at the boy who had his nose in his book. Feeling his stares, Wonwoo looked up and their eyes met for a solid minute until he averted his gaze. Smiling for no reason, Soonyoung put his bag down and greeted the shy boy, "Good morning."

It was evident on Wonwoo's face that he was surprised someone talked to him but he answered nevertheless, "Morning."

Soonyoung's eyes lit when Wonwoo answered. Taking the chance, he started a conversation by asking what type of book he was reading and how it amazed him how he could read all day. Wonwoo answered in short sentences but otherwise didn't seem to mind talking to someone that particular morning as he closed his book and actually focused on their conversation.

Their small chat deepened and they both couldn't believe how much they had in common from liking the same celebrities, dance performances, opinions on teachers, and other similar concepts. Soonyoung was about to ask more when their classmates started pouring in and greeted him one by one. Wonwoo opened his book once again seeing the sea of people around him, knowing full well the two of them can't have a conversation with them around.

"Geez, guys! I was talking to Wonwoo you know," he complained out loud and his friends laughed. "No way he's gonna talk to a dolt like you y'know? Dream on, Kwon," one of them said and the others couldn't help but agree. Pretending to be irritated, he playfully kicked him on the shin and faced Wonwoo.

"We were talking earlier right, Woo?" he asked out loud and the whole class faced them.

Wonwoo felt confused by the sudden attention but still managed to answer, "Huh? Ah. Yeah."

With that, Soonyoung faced his friends once more and made a face at them. "See!?"

Seeing his reaction they ruffled his hair and circled around the silent guy. "This guy definitely has ulterior motives so don't trust him too much," one of them said.

"He's an idiot so make sure his idiocy doesn't rub off on you," another followed and one by one his other friends made remarks that insulted him in a joking way.

He hit them all lightly and told them to back off, they're ruining his good image to his new friend and they just all laughed it off. In his peripheral vision, he could also see Wonwoo smile a bit to himself which made him feel a small sense of victory.

As he was about to defend himself more, their teacher came and they all went back to their seats. Just like that, the time passed by, and in a snap, their classes were over. He was about to go to Wonwoo's side when his friends blocked him with showers of goodbyes. He loved being around people but the events from today makes him wonder if he might come to hate it because they keep interrupting the moments he wants to talk to his new friend.

When the flock around him finally dispersed, Wonwoo was nowhere to be found. With a frown on his face, he headed out of their classroom and made his way towards the dance room at the end of the hall to release some frustration.

Walking through the halls, he met some friends outside of his class and he couldn't help but make small talk with them. By the time he reached the end of the long hallway, most students were already gone from the building. He was about to open the door when he heard music being played and someone rapping. He peeked at the glass windows and to his surprise, Wonwoo was there with a mic in his hands, rapping to the beat and dancing along to the song. Sweat was trickling down his neck and for some reason, Soonyoung found it so sexy that he suddenly had to question himself.

_"What the heck, Kwon Soonyoung? Get a grip!!"_

Instead of going in, he just watched as Wonwoo performed. He was so mesmerized as the boy oozed out the confidence that was usually non-existent when they're having normal classes.

"Of course. I forgot we're a performance school. Of course, he knows how to perform!" he reminded himself

When the boy's performance finished, Soonyoung burst inside the room while clapping like a seal. Wonwoo jumped in surprise and his face turned red as Soonyoung came close to him.

"You were so great! Like what the heck, I didn't know you could perform like that with how quiet you usually are. I mean we're a performance school and we're supposed to perform but I never saw you do it so I was so surprised. But you were so amazing!!"

Wonwoo let out a small chuckle at his babbling and pushed his hair back out of embarrassment.

"Coming from the school's dance king, that means a lot. Thanks, Soonyoung."

At the call of his name, Soonyoung smiled widely and started fanboying over Wonwoo. The latter was very much embarrassed but he accepted each compliment and started asking for tips from him. Naturally, their afternoon turned into a practice session with lots of laughter and music that they didn't notice the time. When they finished, it was already dark outside. Realizing they go the same way home, they walked together and Soonyoung kept the conversation going with random stories of his life.

After that day, they started spending more time together. Whenever Soonyoung wasn't with his tremendous amount of friends, he was alone with Wonwoo talking about the most random things ever. Early morning conversations in their classroom, late afternoon dance sessions in the room at the end of the hallway, and countless dinner together on the way home piled up one by one.

People noticed their closeness and they were dubbed as the school's most unexpected "couple". Outside his conversations with Soonyoung, Wonwoo was still the same quiet boy so people didn't really know about him - how he was actually bubbly and crazy with close friends just like how Soonyoung was.

One day, just as Soonyoung and his friends gathered around Wonwoo to eat lunch together (a norm between them as Wonwoo also got closer with Soonyoung's other friends although not as close as he was to the latter), the latter couldn't help but blurt out a question that's been in his mind for a while.

"Soonyoung? Why did you approach me first? I mean most people are scared of me or wouldn't even bother with me so why? Why did you?"

Soonyoung almost choked on his food and his other friends all gave a knowing smile. Wonwoo just looked at them with a confused gaze, waiting for his friend to answer. The former cleared his throat and stood up, going close to Wonwoo's ears to whisper.

"If I didn't have any ulterior motives why do you think I'd do it? I wouldn't approach anyone without any motive. Of course, the motive for yours is different from most."

Hearing the low voice Soonyoung used and immediately understanding his statement, Wonwoo blushed hard that his whole face turned red.

Seeing his reaction, Soonyoung spoke up. "I'm buying juice. Be back in a moment," he said as he ran outside, his ears showing a bright shade of red.

Understanding the situation, their friends put a hand on Wonwoo's shoulder and smiled at him. "Goodluck. He was gutsier than we all thought."

Wonwoo was dumbfounded but he still managed to nod at their statement.

A few months later, after a lot of failed attempts at confessions and awkward moments especially from Soonyoung's side, they got together officially and for some reason, their whole year rejoiced. It was a love story they had been watching for so long after all.

Ask anyone from their year, especially their circle of friends, what type of couple they were they would always answer the same thing.

Magnet. They were magnets. They're the different poles of magnets that were attracted to each other and would always be together even if they were complete opposites. They were and will always be their school's most unexpected official couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say my writing style improved much in the past two years but yes, my style back in 2018 was really fitting to my age at that time that it makes me cringe when I read it now hahahahaha.
> 
> But anyways, cringe aside, I hope you liked this small piece of mine. Thank you for reading~! ^^


End file.
